


under the stars

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: A very short drabble about Clarke and Lexa reconnecting under the stars in Polis.





	

"I lived among the stars for years and I don't think I ever really appreciated their beauty." Clarke sighed wistfully as she looked up at the clear night sky above Polis.

"It can be difficult to see the true worth of something until you change your perspective." Lexa's eyes were not looking at the sky, they were locked on Clarke's face bathed in soft moonlight. 

It had been six month since Clarke had been brought to Polis under her orders. Lexa knew it had been a reckless and selfish decision but the ache in her heart proved too strong to resist. She had sent Roan to find the legendary Wanheda, knowing he would be the only person who could bring her safely to the capitol. It had not been an easy transition for either of the women. The anger that burned behind Clarke's blue eyes every time she looked at Lexa nearly broke the Commander. She knew that in a way Clarke was right, Lexa had made the decision to save her own people and turned Clarke into a person she barely recognized. 

As time passed however the connection between the two was undeniable. Lexa knew Clarke felt the same ache and pull that she felt whenever they had a stolen moment together. She knew that both of them carried the same pain of being far too young for the roles they had taken on. They found moments of peace together in Polis and the healing started without either of them knowing it had begun. Lexa found herself seeking out private moments with Clarke, needing to just be in her presence and feel the fullness in her heart that had been missing for so long. 

The anger that had burned behind Clarke's eyes slowly dimmed and Lexa saw the familiar kindness that she had come to love mingled with an underlying sadness that she knew far too well. 

"Do you ever regret it?" Clarke's words broke Lexa from her memories. She looked over and saw intense blue eyes staring at her. "Do you ever regret the mountain?" 

Lexa's heart jumped to her throat. "I do." She replied quietly. "I never meant to hurt you."

They looked at each other the light from the torches on the wall casting long shadows around them. 

Lexa felt her eyes burning as tears formed in her eyes. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to calm herself down but it was too late. Fresh tears rolled down her eyes as she looked into Clarke's eyes and felt the pain all over again. Turning her back on Clarke that night had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. 

Clarke took a step forward and gently put her hand on Lexa's cheek. "I know you didn't. Sometimes the choices we have to make in the moment seem like the only ones we have." 

Lexa leaned into Clarke's touch and more tears fell from her eyes as she let down the walls she had built up for years. The emotions that she had pushed aside to lead her people came crashing down all at once. This burden had never been easy but when she was with Clarke she knew that together they could hold the other when they needed it. 

"I thought I was doing what was right for my people. What I didn't realize was that I would sacrifice everything I have to make sure I never hurt you again." Lexa closed her eyes and let Clarke cup her face with her other hand. "I'm sorry." She added in a hoarse whisper as she let out a silent sob. 

"I never stopped thinking about you Lexa." Clarke took another step toward Lexa. She could feel Clarke's warm breath on her face now. "Despite everything all I wanted was to see you one more time. No matter how angry I was it was like my soul actually craved you." 

Lexa opened her eyes and saw that Clarke's eyes were wet with tears too. No one would ever understand the intense emotions that were coursing through their bodies as they kept their eyes locked on each other. Emotions that had been kept hidden for so long because all they wanted was to lead their people with strength at the expense of their own happiness. Now with all their walls torn down, vulnerable, and raw they were finally able to admit that they needed each other in spite of everything that had happened. Some things could never be explained. The love of two powerful leaders who should have never met was one of those things. Literal star-crossed lovers who found each other in a world that was ravaged and covered in the blood of the innocent. 

Clarke moved in slowly and Lexa felt her heart stop in her chest as her arms automatically wrapped around Clarke's waist. She let herself go as Clarke's lips found her's and they melted together for the first time since kissing in her tent. Lexa felt lighter than she had felt in years, nothing matter other than Clarke's warm body pressed against her own. This was not weakness, Lexa knew what weakness felt like and it was nothing like the electric energy that soared through every inch of her body.

The past had dissolved and now Clarke was in her arms. The stars in the sky seemed to rejoice above them as some of them flew across the sky. Sky and earth connected now and forever. 

 


End file.
